FF9 enters Hyrule
by Shadow Dragonia
Summary: (On Hold) Some of the FF9 characters are thrown into Hyrule. How did they get there? How will they get home?
1. were are we?

Well this is what you get when you have 90 free minutes at school and your trying to think of a new story. Anyway this is my second story for fanfiction and I'm not to shore about it. This story was created when I just finished reading some other peoples crossover stories and I wanted to do one of my own. So I pick my 2 favorite games, FF9 and The legend of Zelda Ocarina of time, that's for the Nintendo 64 for anyone who doesn't know. Anyways like I said I'm not to shore about this story so when you review or if you review I would love some advice. Well heres the first chapter.

Ch. 1 Where are we?

So bright. White flashing light surrounded them from all sides. They were constantly falling. Falling through some kind of bright white tunnel. Were they dead? No, atleast they didn't think so. The last thing any of them could remember was meeting up in Linblum for a party Cid was going to have the next day. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and they were here falling past white lights. But wait, up ahead, a small patch of color. They could feel the warmth of the sun, they could hear the sounds of birds singing. The patch got bigger and bigger as they fell. A beautiful blue patch. They just kept falling then………Water? Now they were surrounded by cool, clear water. They all looked up and sall the sun shining through the surface. They swam up to the surface towards the bright warm sun. When they got to the surface they looked around. They were sitting in the middle of a huge lake. Infront of them was land with a small strange looking house on it. On the left side of the house was a bridge that lead out to a pillar of land in the lake were the bridge changed direction and then headed to a small island with a large tree on it. Behind the house looked almost like a small waterfall and next to that was and opening that seemed to open up into a larger area. None of them had ever been anywhere like this before. They all looked around then looked at each other.

Eiko- Where are we?

Zidane- I don't know.

Zidane, Eiko, Vivi, Garnet, Steiner, and Freya were all floating there in the middle of the lake between the two areas of land. 

Garnet- What just happened?

No one answered. No one really had any idea what to say. They all just floated there for a few minutes until Zidane finally spoke up.

Zidane- Well I don't know where we are or how we got here. But I really think we should swim over to the shore very soon. Who knows what could be swimming out here.

Eiko- Did you have to say that!

The others just looked at him as if they were all thinking the same thing "We're out in the middle of a huge lake and you have to bring that up." Of course while they stared at Zidane in a very evil way Eiko was already half way to shore. When they sall her swimming off they followed as fast as they could. None of them really had any desire to see what could be in this lake. When they got close to shallow waters Eiko noticed something move out the corner of her eye. She stopped to look at what had moved. When the others sall her stop they swan up to see what was going on.

Not far from them deep under the water a creature was swimming around. The creature looked almost like it was half man half fish. The creature spotted them and started to swim over in there direction. When they sall it heading for them they all started to swim as fast as they could to the shore. But they were not fast enough. The creature swam right in front of them, came up to the surface, then it opened its mouth and said…..Hi?

They all just looked at this thing in shock. They had no idea this thing could speak or at least that they would be able to understand it. However now that it was closer they could actually see what it looked like a bit better. The were right before it still looked half man half fish, but it looked kind of cool to. The creature was a light blue color with a long dolphin like tail coming off the back of its head. Its feet looked like flippers and it had these long fin looking things coming off of its elbows. Not to mention its dark purple eyes. With a closer view and the fact that it said Hi they really didn't think that it was going to hurt them. But it was still hard to talk. Well for some of them.

Eiko- COOL! So who are you or what are you? 

?- You mean you've never heard of a zora.

Zidane- Zora?

?- Yes. Zoras, from Zoras domain.

Garnet- You'll have to forgive us we're really not from around here.

Eiko- So you're a zoro.

?- That's zora. And yes I am. My name is Lana, I am the younger sister of Ruto and the new Princess of the Zoras.

Zidane- OK?

Lana- You said your not from around here correct?

Garnet- That's right.

Lana- Then were are you from?

Eiko- We're from the mist continent.

Lana- Mist continent? I've never heard of a place like that.

Freya- Lana could you tell us where we are right now.

Lana- Well right now your swimming in Lake Hylia.

Freya- Lake Hylia. Where is that located?

Lana- In the south region of Hyrule Field.

They all just looked at each other, none of them had ever heard of Zoras, Lake Hylia, Hyrule Field, none of the things Lana was saying even sounded familiar. At this point they all had come to the same conclusion. Some how they had all been transported into another world or another dimension. The only thing they didn't know was how they were going to get back to their own world.

Well what do you think? Kind of a bad place to end the chapter but oh well. Please review and remember any advice will be greatly appreciated. And if you don't like the story you can tell me. It really wont bother me like I said I'm not to shore about it my self. Well when I get a few reviews I'll put up chapter 2. Or when ever I get around to writing it.^_^


	2. Zora's Domain

OK now I was very bored so I just decided to go ahead and write the next chapter. But first I need you guys to help me. Now with this story I'm pretty much making it up as I go ok. Now I have come up with 2 ways this story can go. The first is that it could just be a story were the FF9 characters go to hyrule, meet Link and Zelda, then with there help find a way back to Gaia. A boring 6 to 8 chapter story at the most. Or I could try to turn it into an adventure were the FF9 characters still go to hyrule, sooner or later meet Link and Zelda, then they all have to I guess save Hyrule from some evil powerful monster, then after that Link and Zelda help them get back to Gaia. I can guarantee if I do the second one I could stretch it to over 20 chapters with a few battles and all that good stuff. So when you review let me know which sounds better. Now on to chapter 2.

Ch.2 Zora's Domain

Lana stayed out in the water to swim around while the others swam to shore. When they got to shore they all kind of huddled together to talk about what was going on. They tried to talk as quietly as they could, they really didn't want Lana to know that they were from another world.

Zidane- OK this is just strange. How the heck did we even get here?

Garnet- I don't know. Doctor Tot was my teacher for years and not once did he ever mention a world or even a country called Hyrule.

Eiko- I'm still lost what are you guys even talking about?

Steiner- Havent you been listening. Were stuck on another world.

Eiko- What! Are you serious, oh man now we're going to miss the party.

Steiner- We're stuck on a strange new planet and your worried about the party!

While those 2 kept arguing the others just stepped away from them to talk in peace. 

Freya- So there was a white light then we were falling.

Vivi- And now were here.

Garnet- OK now lets think. We need to figure out a way to get home.

Zidane- Yea but we don't even know how we got here.

They all just sat there in the grass in silence trying to figure out what to do. Eventually Steiner and Eiko rejoined there friends in the grass. It was pretty quite for awhile. Noticing this Lana swam over to the edge of the water to see what the problem was.

Lana- Hey whats wrong?

Garnet- Huh, oh Lana. We were just trying to think of a way to get back to Gi….I mean how to get home.

Lana- Oh, well I'd help but I don't know were the mist continent is, sorry.

Freya- You shouldn't worry about it. We'll come up with something.

Lana then looked over at Steiner.

Lana- Hey you said your names Steiner right?

Steiner- Yes. 

Lana- Are you a knight or something? You look like one.

Steiner- Yes. I am Captain of the Knights of Pluto of Alexandria.

Lana- Alexandria. Is that some kind of castle on your mist continent?

Worried that Steiner would go alittle over board with this Garnet decided to step in.

Garnet- Yes it is. 

Unfortunately Garnet didn't think Eiko would jump into the conversation.

Eiko- Yea Alexandria is really big with a huge castle and everything. And guess what Garnet is even the princess of Alexandria.

Garnet- EIKO!

Eiko- What?

Lana- Wow Garnet you're a princess.

Garnet- Yes.

Lana- Well in that case you should go the Hyrule castle.

Zidane- Theres a castle around here.

Lana- Well its not really close you'll have to walk awhile.

Freya- Lana how do we get there?

Lana- Well usually you would have to go across Hyrule Field.

Eiko- Well then lets go, I mean how far could that be.

Lana- Well with out a horse it could take about 1 to 2 days.

Eiko- WHAT!

Zidane- Isn't there a faster way?

Lana- Well you could….OK just follow me.

With that said Lana swam back under water and down to what looked like a underwater door. Not wanting to lose her they all jumped in the water and swam after her. They swam down to the door and looked around. Lana was nowhere in sight. They all hesitated alittle about going threw the door. Mostly because it reminded them about the white tunnel they went threw to get here. The door just had a bright white glow around and inside of it. Even if Lana had swam threw it they wouldn't be able to see her. Eventually they all swam threw the door and next thing they new they were in a new colder pool of water. When they got to the surface and looked around they where all just speech less. They were in a smaller pool of water inside some kind of cave. High above them was a waterfall that poured water down into the pool. Where the waterfall and the water below hit foam formed on the water and mist blew up into the air spreading threw the entire cave. They were all so amazed with this that it took awhile before they even noticed that spread through out the cave were more Zoras just like Lana. Speaking of which Lana was swimming over to the other Zoras and looked like she was explaining why she had brought the other here. When she came back they all stopped looking around so they could figure out what happened and where they were now.

Lana- Well guys what do you think?

Garnet- Were are we?

Lana- This is my home, Zora's Domain.

Eiko- Its so pretty.

Lana- Yea now but not long ago it was frozen solid.

They all just looked at her in a very confused way.

Zidane- What do you mean frozen?

Lana- Don't worry about it that's another story. Anyways if you guys still want to go the the castle then you need to first climb up that latter over there.

Lana pointed to a latter over near the wall.

Lana- After that you should just keep walking until you come to a waterfall. Well really this caves behind the waterfall so you'll have to jump threw it and try to land on the ledge on the other side. But don't worry about that to much if you miss the ledge you'll just fall into the water below and its really not that high. After that just keep following Zora's River until you come out to Hyrule field. You'll know that when you get there. Anyway Zora's River goes all the way to the castle so if you follow it you should get the sooner or later. But really I'm not shore which way you should go after you leave Zora's River mainly because I've never really gone any farther than that myself. So you'll be on your own past there. But I have heard that the river leads to the castle so if you follow the river you should get there.

Garnet- Thank you for your help Lana.

Lana- No problem. Well good luck. Oh and be careful in Zora's river there are alote of monsters there.

Zidane- Don't worry about that we may not be from around here but we know what to do about monsters.

Well they all went up the latter waved to Lana one last time then headed out to Zora's River.

And that's the end of chapter 2. If you didn't figure it out chapter 3 will be threw Zora's River. Anyways if you didn't figure it out this is after Gannon. Now I've never really beaten the game so I'm not to shore what happens at the very end but as far as my storys concerned its still 7 years in the future except everything's been fixed. Well what ever, don't forget to let me know which way you guys think this story should go. Please Review.^_^


	3. The river and a new evil

Sorry I took awhile to update. Exams all this week so yea I was kind of tired. Man I couldn't believe when I posted the first 2 chapters of this, 6 reviews right away. My other story I've got about 1 review per chapter. So ya 10 chapters 10 reviews. It kind of stinks but Oh well I don't care I just like that some people like it. Same for this one. Oh and btw when you see ( ) in the story that's probably just me making some stupid comment. Unless its after someone's name then that's either what their doing or thinking about. Oh and from this point on sorry if people don't like the idea but this is kind of going to turn into a stupid comedy/adventure. Mostly with the bad guy. I kind of made him an idiot. I'll probably still put in some fight scenes and some other stuff but some parts I hope will make some people laugh. Ok too much talking not enough writing so here you go chapter 3 of my new story.

Chapter 3 The river and a new evil

The FF9 characters walked up to the back of the waterfall. Everyone of them hesitated before jumping, (really who wouldn't) but most of them made it across safely. Zidane was first to jump, perfect landing. Surprisingly Garnet also jumped and landed on the other side with out slipping or falling with no help (who knew). Next was Eiko, she jumped and almost went over the ledge but Zidane and Garnet grabbed her arms and pulled her back. Vivi was next, he jumped, another perfect landing (go Vivi). Next was Freya, she jumped and of course being a dragon knight landed safely on the other side. Next (Oh god) was rusty….I mean Stiener. He jumped and with all that heavy armor landed down on the ground below the ledge the others were on. Garnet and Vivi went down to see if he was ok while Zidane and Eiko were still up there rolling on the ground in laughter. Freya was just standing there rolling her eyes but she did have a bit of a smirk on her face. You could just tell she wanted to laugh. When Stiener finally stood up he started walking along with the flow of the water until he got to a spot were he could climb up were the others were. Unfortunately he didn't see the ladder right behind were he had fallen. Zidane and Eiko sall it but come on like they were going to tell him.

They continued walking until they got to an opening at the end of the river. At first the thought they might be in Hyrule Field now but when they got closer they were wrong. They looked as far as they could only to see twisting parts of land surrounded by water. It was obvious they had just now entered Zora 's river. 

They of course kept walking Stiener still a bit behind. He had just climbed out of the water to join them when all of a sudden there was a splash in the water and next thing he knew something had hit him and he was flying down to the ground. When the others heard the noise they looked back and sall Stiener laying on the ground and across from him in the water was some kind of purple octopus type creature (Octaroks, for anyone whos played the game). Immediately Vivi stepped up and used Thundaga on the creature zapping it. The octopus popped out of the water then slowly sank back to the bottom. 

They helped Stiener up and noticed he now had a small dent in his armor. But he wasn't hurt (So close, oh well) so they turned back around to continue out of the river. However when they turned around they noticed about 5 or 6 more of those things staring right at them and also there were about 4 giant spider creatures (Tektites). They all just kind of stared back and forth for a few seconds. At the moment no one really wanted to move.

Zidane- hey vivi, this might be a good time for a thunder attack.

Vivi- oh yea, sorry.

Vivi moved forward once again. When he did all of the monsters started to come closer. Then Vivi lifted up his staff and well lets just say there was a lot of fried octopus and spider (Yuck!).

Well after all them nasty creatures were gone (I don't like spiders) they once again continued walking and after all that finally made it out of Zora's River.

When they first stepped into Hyrule Field they were all stunned by the sight in front of them. Hyrule Field was beautiful. There were endless fields of tall grass blowing in the wind. The smell of flowers the sound of birds singing. At that point even the giant volcano (Death Mountain) next to them was beautiful. They all just sat down on the grass to rest and enjoy the view before continuing to the castle.

Back on Gaia.

A young woman about 20 years old was running down the hall way inside of a huge underground lair. She was a bit short with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a short black dress that stopped right at her knees. The only real strange thing about her was that on her back were a par of black wings (strange). She ran down the hall way and into a huge room. When she opened one of the two huge doors she slowly walked up to the center of the room and bowed down. In front of her sat a huge chair with the skull of a grand dragon mounted on the top. Sitting in the chair was a strange hooded man. He was sitting down but still looked very tall. He wore a black cloak with a huge hood barely revealing any part of his face.

He stood up and walked over to the young girl, then well he umm tripped. He was stepping on the bottom of his cloak and fell flat on his face. The young girl just looked up and rolled her eyes. Then not wanting to disgrace her master (not like he wasn't doing a good job of that himself) she decided to walk over and see if he was ok.

Girl- Are you alright my lord?

Hooded man- What? Oh yes I'm fine. I don't get hurt so easily.

Girl- (sure what ever you say.)

Hooded man- So what news have you brought me Nina.

Nina- My lord your plan has worked. The heros of Gaia were thrown right into the portal just like you planed. Even as we speak they are wondering around the world of Hyrule lost and confused with no idea what is going on.

Hooded man- Very good everything is going according to my plan.

Nina- Uh my lord if I may ask, why of all places did you send them to Hyrule?

Hooded man- Didn't you know, an evil man like myself named Ganon is now the ruler of Hyrule. Some idiot hero of time tried to stop him but he was no match. Sooner or later those fools are bound to run into Ganon and I assure you they will not live to tell about it. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah.

Nina- Um sir I hate to tell you this but The hero of time did defeat Ganon and now Hyrule is a peaceful land.

Hooded man-………..wha. What are you talking about.

Nina- I'm sorry sir but its true.

He just stood there in silence for about 10 minutes. Nina was scared to death he might get angry and take it out on her.

Nina- um….sir.

Hooded man- Wait! Theres still nothing to worry about. I heard that that stupid princess would send the hero of time back in time if he defeated Ganon. So now hes just a stupid little kid so even if they all do meet he wont be able to help them. My plan can still work, Hahahahahahaahahaahahaahaha.

Nina- Um sir.

Hooded man- Now what!

Nina- I'm sorry but that's not exactly true.

Hooded man- Well if you know so much than what happened!

Nina- Well its true the princess was going to send him back in time but for some reason the sages said it would be best not to incase an even greater evil came. 

Hooded man- Ha even the sages know of me now. Hahahahahaha.

Nina- Sir that means the hero of time is still older and very stronge. If the heros of Gaia find him he might very well help them get back to Gaia.

Hooded man- So what are you saying?

Nina- I'm saying you need a new plan. ( moron) 

Hooded man- damm it……

Ya……sure…….well what do you think. Read, review, and tell me what you think.^_^


	4. Where to now?

OK chapter 4 time. What will happen next? Well read and find out.

BTW- Don't own Zelda or FF9. Sadly I only own the hooded man, Nina, and Lana. Well so far those are the only ones I own. 

Ch.4 Where to now?

Hyrule field was probably the best place to rest in Hyrule and the FF9 group was proving it. They were all just laying down in the grass while the wind blew through. At the moment no one really wanted to get up and move. The grass was so cool, it was the perfect place to rest. However if they didn't start walking again the sun would start to set and they'd be stuck out there all night.

Eiko- All in favor of just staying here say I.

Zidane- Yea I wish we could but you know we cant.

Eiko- Oh man.

Garnet- Well we should probably get going now.

Vivi- Ok.

Steiner- Must we.

Freya- Get up Steiner.

Eiko- Um, which way do we go now?

Zidane- Lana said we should just follow the river.

Freya- Well going left looks like a dead end so we should probably go right.

Garnet- Well lets go then.

So they all walked towards the right following the river. When the castle came into sight the sun was just setting. Which of course means the drawbridge was already being brought up. When they sall the bridge going up they figured they were alittle to late for today. So the small group turned around and headed back.

On their way to the castle they had noticed a small bridge going across the river leading to some stairs. They figured there might be a village up those stairs. Mostly because they could see the top of a windmill over the hill. So they all went across the bridge and up the stairs.

When they go to the top they stood infront of an arch entrances that opened up into a small village. There was a guard standing at the entrance so they decided to ask him were they where.

Zidane- Um excuse me?

Steiner- Wow, you have manners. That's a shock.

Zidane- Shut up Rusty!

Garnet- excuse me sir could you help us.

Guard- Whats wrong?

Garnet- Well nothings really wrong.

Eiko- We just don't know where we are.

Zidane- Yea what they said.

Guard- You are at the entrance to Kakariko Village.

Garnet- Oh, well thank you.

Freya- One more thing. Do you know if there is an inn in this village?

Guard- Inn? I've never heard of one of those.

Zidane- Dose that mean no.

Garnet- Well do you know if there is any place were we could stay the night?

Guard- If you need a place to stay you should try this one house. When you go into the village just keep going straight. It should be the first house you come to. Theres a really nice woman (atleast I think it's a woman) living there. She lets most travelers stay in her house.

Garnet- Really, Thank you.

They all walked into the village and headed straight. Hoping this was the right house They walked up and knocked on the door. A large woman in a blue dress came to the door.

Woman- Well hello.

Garnet- Hello. Uh the guard at the gate told us to come here if we needed some where to stay.

Woman- Oh yes. I always let travelers stay here either just to rest for awhile or to stay a few days. Come on in.

All- Thank you.

So they all walked into the house, had some dinner, then went to sleep. Hopefully in the morning they would be able to get into the castle.

Well back to Gaia for awhile.

Hooded man- NINA!

Nina- Yes my lord.

Hooded man- Where are those fools now.

Nina- right here.

Hooded man- What was that?

Nina- I uh said, wait here I'll check.

Nina shut her eyes. Within her head she could see the FF9 group sleeping in the house in Kakariko Village, Then she re opened her eyes.

Nina- Sir they are already in Kakariko Village. Tomorrow morning they will most likely get to the castle and find Zelda.

Hooded man- No! This is bad. I still need a plan.

Nina- My lord if your so powerful then why don't you just go there and destroy them while there asleep.

Hooded man- That's not a bad idea.

Nina- Really?

Hooded man- Yes a great idea Nina. You will go through the portal and destroy them for me.

Nina- ?

There was a flash of light and out of nowhere a blue circle of swirling light appeared. The hooded man grabbed Nina by the arm and threw her in the portal.

Nina- Sir…..Wait no, are you crazy!

Hooded man- Good luck. (better you than me)

Nina- NO WAIT!

The blue swirl pulled her in and sent her strait to Hyrule.

Well that's it. So what did you think. What do you think Nina will do when she gets to Hyrule. Well you'll find out soon. Please review.^_^


	5. Horses and Fairys

Before I start this chapter I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reading this and of course reviewing it. And sense most of the people reading this are reading my other stories well thanks for reading and reviewing them to. I love ya all and hope you'll sick with me until these stories are done, or atleast this one. OK now on to chapter 5.

Disclaimer- I own Lana, Nina, and the Hooded moron. Sadly nothing else.

Ch.5 Horses and fairy

Its morning now and the FF9 group are already on their way to the castle. Of course they thanked the woman (?) in Kakariko Village before they left. After that they left the Village, walked down the steps, across the bridge, and back into hyrule field.

Zidane- You think anyone in the castle can even help us?

Garnet- Who knows. The only thing we can do is just go there and find out.

Eiko- I hope we find a way home soon.

Zidane- I'm sure we will.

When they finally got to the drawbridge they all walked across and found themselves in a Market. There were little stands and stores everywhere. People were spread out all over the streets. Dogs, cats, chickens, and kids were running around everywhere. They were tempted to check out some of the stores but decided not to waste any more time and just go to the castle now.

Meanwhile over at lake Hylia.

Nina- That Jerk! I hate water! I cant believe he threw me in the portal like that!

Nina tried to fly up out of the Lake but sense her wings were soaked all she could do was swim to shore. When she got to shore she just decided to sit in the grass and wait for her wings to dry. She was in no hurry to destroy the FF9 guys. Infact at this point she was debating weather on not to go back threw the portal and get alittle revenge.

Nina- I will get him back for this! He will pay!

Anyways back to the castle.

Zidane- What do you mean we cant go in!

Guard- I'm sorry but we can't just let every person who comes to the castle gates into the castle.

Zidane- You've got to be kidding! We came all this way and we can't even get in!

Garnet- Please, we really need to speak with the king. 

Guard- I'm sorry but theres nothing I can do. 

Garnet- Well thanks anyway.

So now at a dead end they decided to leave the castle and go somewhere where they could think about what to do next. So they ended up walking out of the market and back into hyrule field. They decided to rest right out side the entrance to the market. They needed to think of something. Where would they go now? Were they ever going to get back to Gaia? 

Zidane- So now what?

Garnet- Well we could always go back to Kakariko Village and stay with that woman for awhile.

Freya- Even if we do that it wont help us to get back to Gaia.

Eiko- I wish this was just a really bad dream.

Vivi- Do you guys hear something?

Zidane- Hear what?

Vivi- It sounds like horse.

They all looked around until they noticed a horse coming over the hill. When the horse got closer they could tell that it was a beautiful reddish brown color with a white mane and tail. They also noticed that riding the horse was a young boy. He looked like he was about 17 years old. He had blonde hair and was wearing strange green clothes. They also sall that he carried a sword and a shield. They were alittle nervous about the sword but as he got closer he really didn't seem bad.

Boy- Hi there. You guys don't look like you've had a very good day.

Zidane- You could say that.

Boy- need any help?

Eiko- Not unless you could get us into the castle.

Boy- Why do you need to go there?

Garnet- It's a long story but basically we need to speak to the king.

Just then a little blue glowing light appeared over the boys head. It flew over to each FF9 person then went back over to the boy.

Eiko- What is that thing?

?- I'm not a thing, I'm a fairy!

Eiko- It can talk?

?- I said I'm not an it or a thing!

Boy- Calm down Navi. That's Navi, she's kind of like my guardian fairy. By the way this is my horse Epona and my name's Link.

Garnet- It's nice to meet you Link. My names Garnet and this is Zidane, Eiko, Vivi, Steiner, and Freya.

Navi- Hey what about me!?

Garnet- Its nice to meet you to Navi.

Link- So what do you think Navi?

Navi- We can trust them. I don't sense any evil in any of them.

Zidane- Did she say something?

Link- No, don't worry about it. So, you guys still want to go to the castle.

Garnet- Yes, Why?

Link- Well ya see I'm kind of friends with the princess so the guard will let me threw the gates when ever. 

Eiko- How does that help us?

Link- Well if you guys come with me then I'll just tell the guards that you guys are friends with me and Zelda. Then they will most likely let you threw the gate.

Zidane- Sounds good. Just one question, who's Zelda?

Link- Zelda is the princesses name. You guys aren't from around here are you?

Garnet- You could say that.

Link- Well you want to try it?

Zidane- Sure why not.

That's it for chapter 5. I'm kind of running out of things to say down here so I guess you can just review the story now. ^_^


	6. Princess Zelda

Surprise. I finally came up with ch.6. Now a new chapter doesn't mean this story is going to start getting updated really fast. I'm still kind of stuck with it but it will get updated sooner or later. I will finish this story, just not as fast as some of my other stories. Well not much really happens in this chapter but atleast they found Zelda. I hope saying that didn't spoil the chapter for anyone but come on the title of this chapter is Princess Zelda, what else would it be about. Well anyways everyone should know this by now but I'll say it again Read, Review, and Enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW, I know lots of people who don't review but if you read this then Please just take 10 seconds and review its not that hard.

Disclaimer- Lana (remember her), Nina (she's pissed), and the Hooded moron (enough said). I don't own Zelda or FF9, that sucks.

Ch. 6 Princess Zelda

Led by their new friend Link the FF9 group made their way back to the castle gates. When they got to the gate the guard stopped them but when Link told him they were friends with Zelda he let them all threw the gate with out another word. (Lucky for them)

Garnet- Wow it worked.

Link- Told you it would.

Navi- Now all of you get to meet Zelda.

Eiko- You shore we shouldn't see the King instead.

Navi- He is very busy. Your lucky you get to see the princess!

Eiko- Stupid fairy.

Navi- What was that!

Eiko- You heard me you dumb flashing light.

Navi- You little!

Link- Navi!

Zidane- Eiko stop it!

Navi- Brat.

Eiko- I hate fairies.

So Navi flew back into Links hat thing (why does she always do that) and they all continued to the castle. Around the outside of the castle were gardens filled with beautiful flowers. The outside was beautiful but the inside was just as nice. Red carpet ran through every hallway, vases filled with flowers sat on shelves and tables against the walls.

Eiko- Wow, this castle is really nice.

Garnet- It kind of reminds me of Alexandria castle.

Zidane- So Link where are we going to find the princess?

Link- Probably out side. She likes going to the library in the castle but on nice days she goes outside to the courtyard behind the castle.

Vivi- Courtyard?

Link- Its kind of like the gardens and everything infront of the castle, but its just a smaller version. On nice days Zelda usually goes out there.

Vivi- Oh.

Eiko- You seem to know a lot about Zelda. Oh I get it, you like her don't you?

At that point Link just smiled and started walking down one of the hallways. The others decided to keep following him sense he was probably heading towords the courtyard. (That's as close to any Link/Zelda stuff that your going to get in this story. Link and Zelda are one of my favorite couples to read about, but I just don't like writing romance. So at the most you might get a few more things like that later on in the story but nothing more.)

When they got to the courtyard they all walked out in the grass and looked around. There where flowers planted around the area and a tree gave a nice amount of shade. However instead of finding the princess they found 2 people sword fighting.

One of the people just looked like a guard, however the other was a girl. She had long blonde hair pulled back and braided, and she looked beautiful enough to be a princess. The only problem was that instead of a dress she was wearing a pretty normal shirt and plan pants. Not to mention she was kicking the guards butt.

Girl- Had enough yet?

Guard- Very well, you win.

Girl- Alright. Well you can go back to your post now, and thank you for helping me train.

Guard- Your welcome.

The guard then left threw the door the others had come threw. When the girl turned around she finally noticed them standing there.

Girl- Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was else was here. Oh hello Link.

Zidane- Um Link, who's that?

Link- That is princess Zelda.

Eiko- Wow, really! She's the princess?

Zelda- Yes I am. And who might you be?

Link- Oh sorry. This is Zidane, Garnet, Eiko, Steiner, Vivi, and Freya. Everyone this is Zelda.

Zelda- Well princess Zelda, but you can call me Zelda if you want to I really don't mind either way. Now I have one more question. I'm not trying to be rude but why are you here?

Meanwhile. You guessed it, back to Lake Hylia.

Nina- Ok now that my wings are dry what should I do. I could go back and hurt that jerk, I could just do what he said and destroy the heros of Gaia, or I could side with them to destroy him instead. Then again I could just forget all of this and do what ever I want. What should I do?

Well that's it, told you not much happened in this one. I'll try to have more things happen in the next chapter ok. Oh I do have a question for everyone, do you think I should bring Sheik into this story as his own character, or just forget it and just keep the people we have now. Basically do you want Sheik in the story or not. I don't care either way so this ones up to those of you who review. Well I'll update this as soon as I can come up with another chapter. Later.^_^


End file.
